


Cold outside

by Neonbat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky, Bucky might kill him in a good way, Casual mentions of trauma, Christmas, Christmas Smut, M/M, Mentions of Bucky's past, Porn with Feelings, Post Civil War, Snowed in cabin trope, Steve is trying to keep up, Virgin Steve, Winter trope, i will die with this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonbat/pseuds/Neonbat
Summary: Being on the run is stressful, especially when Steve is trying to help Bucky recover who he used to be. They manage to snag a reprieve in Alaska, snowed in and comfortable. It's the perfect Christmas gift to two men used to being uncomfortable for long stretches of time.For the first time since being on the run together, they get to truly experience one another's company, and all that it can lead to.





	Cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> My first Marvel fic yayyyy<3 Stucky has to be my all-time favorite Marvel ship, so I had to for Smutmas haha.
> 
> Thanks to newsbypostcard for betaing for me<3

It wasn’t exactly how Steve thought he’d be spending Christmas Eve, but all in all, it wasn’t a bad way to do it. It had been a doozy of a year, and no matter how much he wanted to beat himself up over it, he could allow them this bit of a reprieve. 

 

“Steve.” Bucky’s insistent voice snapped Steve from his momentary lapse, and the sharp nip to his right pec had his attention zeroing in on Bucky below him.

 

“Am I boring you?” Bucky smirked, pale cheeks flushed and hair askew around his head. It was a soft tease, but Steve could see the hint of nerves in his friend’s eyes. As if Bucky was the one whose heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest. Steve didn’t think he’d ever been so nervous.

 

Puffing out a thin chuckle, Steve reached down to gently comb Bucky’s dark hair from his face. Snow drove hard against the windows, and he doubted they’d be going anywhere for a few days, but he was A-okay with that. Being snowed inside in the middle of Alaska on Christmas with his best friend — and maybe more now—was definitely not the worst thing on earth. 

 

“Sorry, I’m just...I’ve never done this before,” Steve admitted with a sheepish grin, as if that wasn’t woefully apparent. 

 

The slide of Bucky’s solitary hand against his bare thigh hitched his breath, and Steve’s cheeks flushed bright seeing the lewd twitch of his penis under the strain of his no-nonsense blue boxer briefs. He’d only recently stopped wearing plain-jane white after Bucky teased him a month back, saying he was stuck in the thirties. 

 

Bucky’s red tongue darted out to wet his lips. “You weren’t joking were you?” There wasn’t judgment in the tone, but a barely-there note of amusement. Bucky’s moods were still hit or miss, but lately, Steve had been seeing more of the old James he used to know.

 

Bucky’s hand trailed lazily up Steve’s naked chest, snaking up until he could hook his fingers behind Steve’s neck. Slowly, he lowered himself over Steve’s lap, muscular thighs on either side of Steve’s own. He was a solid weight, but Steve could take it.

 

Steve’s breathed stalled, eyes scanning the length of Bucky’s mostly-nude body in the firelight of the dim cabin. The draft licking in from the ancient window didn’t feel quite so bitter anymore, and the dusty scent of a neglected hunting cabin wasn’t so unpleasant when faced with Bucky’s water-damp body. 

 

He hadn’t been able to stop himself from stealing glances as Bucky bathed, unaware that Bucky had been doing the same minutes ago while he cleaned up. Being on the move near-constantly was tiring, even for men like them, and Natasha scouting this area for them was a godsend. They were able to settle a bit, get their bearings. Notice each other for the first time since Steve had walked away from everything, just for the man weighing in his lap. 

 

“I was busy,” Steve muttered defensively. No one in the Avengers had ever let his lack of a dating life go without a few laughs. How was he supposed to make them understand he’d been afraid? He was a supersoldier. He’d accidentally broken cabinets just by opening them before. How could he expect himself not to hurt his bed partner on accident? He’d discussed it briefly with Thor before, but the god’s advice had been less than satisfactory—not that he hadn’t appreciated Thor offer of sleeping with him, warrior to warrior. Steve just wasn’t the type to be able to fall into bed with anyone.

 

But Bucky wasn’t just anyone. If Steve wasn’t afraid of admitting it to himself, he’d hazard to say Bucky was  _ the one _ . He’d always been, but the past hadn’t allowed for that mindset. 

 

“Busy saving America,” Bucky smirked, sliding their hips together closer until Steve could feel the solid bulge of Bucky’s arousal grind against his own.

 

Shivering, Steve’s hands snapped up to settle on Bucky’s hips. ”S...Something like that.” Bucky had taught him near everything as kids. Helped him with homework, how to fist fight, how to go to war...it was almost fitting he’d teach him this too. 

 

“Steve,” Bucky commanded, and Steve’s eyes snapped to attention. ”You’re looking at me like I’m going to break or something.” His scarred shoulder twitched in a thread of self-consciousness Bucky would never admit to being there. Ever since Tony had ruined Bucky’s metal arm, Bucky had lost the hard confidence that had come with the powerful appendage. He was less sure of himself, of his ability to stand next to Steve on equal footing.

 

Steve ducked his head, embarrassed.”I uh — I was always afraid of hurting someone, you know?” He squeezed Bucky’s hips, drawing him closer for emphasis. Even the faint flex of his fingers had Bucky flush against him with little effort. 

 

A low moan built in Bucky’s throat and his hips ground slowly against Steve’s. ”You can’t hurt me, Steve. We’ve kind of established that.” The small swirl of friction had Steve seeing stars, and Bucky hadn’t stopped smirking since the moment he started.

 

“But — “

 

“Steve.”

 

His eyes met Bucky’s, and the excuses died on his lips. He didn’t know why he had felt so uneasy; this was Bucky after all. With others, things never felt as easy as they did with Bucky. Maybe things weren’t like they’d been before, but Steve would rather have Bucky like this than not at all. He didn’t think he’d be able to bear losing Bucky for a second time. 

 

Their lips met, Steve’s tentative brush melding with Bucky’s more sure press. It didn’t take long for the gentleness to melt in the heat of feeling held in check for decades, amplified by all the strife taken place between them. 

 

The slow grind of Bucky’s hips grew more insistent until Steve was forced to use his grip to still them with a quiet whimper. ”B-bucky, wait..if you keep doing that...” He blushed, embarrassed that he was ready to go off already. He was a grown man that had gone through war and then some, but things like this? He was still the awkward, shy kid he’d always been. 

 

A lopsided grin spread over Bucky’s lips as he reluctantly backed off of Steve’s lap. ”I’m really tempted to let you do that, but that’d be a shame.” He hooked his thumb in the band of his own tight black briefs and drew them down, releasing the inviting bob of his erection. Emboldened by Steve’s staring, Bucky let him get a good long look at his toned, scarred body before he sank back to his knees to finish what he’d been trying to do all along.

 

“O-oh,” Steve’s eyes widened as he watched Bucky slide in between his legs, fingers going for his waistband. He knew what oral sex was, he wasn’t that innocent despite what Tony and the others had thought. He had a healthy sexual appetite, even more so because of the super-soldier serum, but pornography… well, there had been a definite line he had been willing to get to, and most erotica these days seemed to laugh in the face of his sensibilities. 

 

“This okay?” Bucky asked, momentarily pausing. Even if Bucky didn’t remember much, there  still seemed an intrinsic part of himself that knew he wanted to take care of Steve the same way Steve had been trying to do to him.

 

Steve’s hand drifted back to Bucky’s hair, almost reverent in his touch. ”Yeah Buck, anything you do.” They weren’t exactly the three words he wanted to say, but he wanted to respect Bucky. While Steve knew so much about Bucky, memories were only minced and pieced for the man he’d spent the entirety of his childhood with. 

 

Their eyes stayed locked, emotions flickering through Bucky’s crystal blue depths. A soft wickedness took root as if he’d found something searching Steve’s expression he’d been looking for all along. “Good.” 

 

Bucky pulled down, freeing the solid length trapped within Steve’s underwear. His eyes widened, whistling low as he leaned forward to brush his cheek against the tapered swell of the middle of Steve’s shaft. “Damn.” His head turned, hot breath ghosting against the rigid flesh. Bucky grinned seeing Steve shift, cock twitching readily. 

 

His lips parted, tongue lolling out to lick a fat stripe up Steve’s length until he paused at his tip, sucking the reddened flesh into his mouth with a low of hum of appreciation. Almost instantly Steve gasped above him, tightening his hand in Bucky’s hair. Steve was doing his best not to push Bucky’s head down, or pull too tight on his hair, and the effort of keeping himself in check was probably the only thing distracting him enough not to come immediately. 

 

Inch after inch, Bucky’s lips consumed him, widening around his thickness and slotting him into the searing heat of his throat with an ease that seemed superhuman. He huffed quick breaths through his nose,  eyelids fluttering as Bucky’s tongue slide against his base, nose nestled in the soft, dark blond hair of his groin. 

 

“B..Bucky, I can’t — it feels too good,” An urgent whine built in his throat, wanting to stave off his orgasm but too lost to Bucky’s mouth to fight it. 

 

The descent had felt amazing, but Bucky drawing up, hollowing out on cheeks, and sucking had Steve seeing genuine stars. It was Bucky twisting his head around and the obscene slurp that filled the cabin that did him in. He barely had time to suck in a startled breath before the punch of his orgasm hit him, only magnified by Bucky speeding up with sharper, shallower sucks as he accepted the thick stripes that poured onto his tongue with every pulse of Steve’s cock. 

 

By the time the world stopped spinning Steve found himself with his back against the bed instead of sitting up, and the weight of Bucky’s hand on his thigh. He leaned up, peering down the length of his body to see Bucky’s tongue flick out to clear an errant rope of ejaculate from his upper lip.

 

“Super soldier serum didn’t skimp on you,” Bucky teased, voice huskier than it had been, lips spit- and come-slick. Steve’s barely-waned arousal twitched with renewed interest.

 

Bucky stood, his neglected erection all the more insistent between his legs. “Good,” he reached down to pump the jut of his cock, his usual stoic expression softening at the edges as the flutter of pleasure seeped in. “I haven’t..jockied in a while, it’ll take me a minute.” He prefaced, sidling up onto the bed after Steve.

 

It took Steve longer than he’d care to admit to figure out what Bucky meant, but seeing Bucky stick his index and middle finger in his mouth then lathe them with saliva made it obvious enough.”You don’t —! God Buck, you don’t got to do that,” Steve insisted, even if his eyes were glued to watching Bucky trail his hand back to slid down the cleft of his buttocks.

 

“You say that, but I want to.” Bucky would have shrugged if he wasn’t laying down. “I don’t — mm, get to really enjoy this part, not that I remember, so...if it’s with you, I’d rather take my time.” He’d told Steve he remembered bits and pieces of his Handler’s methodology. Pieces of missions. Steve couldn’t even begin to imagine the kind of horrors Bucky had suffered under the guise of ‘training’, what those Hydra bastards had done to him to break him. For Bucky to want to go this far? It was a gift, one that Steve wasn’t sure if he deserved. 

 

Uttering a rare cuss, Steve sat up, “Damn, okay. I understand, but can I…? I mean I know what to do, from...videos and all that.” Even with all his blood still south he managed to work up a fresh fluster. 

 

Bucky’s hand stalled, his expression faintly dubious. “Captain America, watching porn. Imagine the headlines.” Still, he eased back, laying back on the bed in a sign of trust that made Steve’s heart flutter. When they’d first gone on the run together, Bucky could barely sleep in the same room as him, let alone the same bed. 

  
  


“Yeah well, everyone has a wild side.” Steve knew that as far as a ‘wild side’ went, going against the US government to get Bucky back had been the ‘worst’ (and best) thing he’d ever done.  Worlds away from blushing over pornography in his old apartment.

 

He sat up to settle between Bucky’s spread legs a moment, worrying his lower lip. Bucky looked content to use his own spit but that seemed… Springing momentarily from the bed, Steve went to his duffel bag, ignoring the faintly irritated look Bucky sent him for leaving.

 

Lotion probably wasn’t the best lubrication, but if the internet was to be believed, a lot of things could do in a pinch. 

 

He hurried back, nearly tripping over their discarded shoes in the process. Hearing Bucky chuff a quiet chortle at him was worth the embarrassment. Steve eased back on the bed, holding up the little bottle with a shy smile. 

 

“That’s...thoughtful.” Bucky ducked his head, shifting down a little more to hide the soft edges to his grin. Steve knew he was used to pain, but that was the last thing he wanted Bucky to associate him with. He wanted...dammit he wanted to make Bucky as happy as he could, even if they were on the run from every major government out there.

 

“Tell me if I’m doing something wrong here okay?” Steve moved closer, swallowing as he looked between Bucky’s legs. Bucky’s erection had waned slightly from the wait, but the bare sight of him was still almost more than Steve could take. 

 

Setting the lotion momentarily aside, Steve reached out to palm over Bucky’s erection, eyes trained up for any sign of discomfort. Bucky puffed a breath through his nose and wiggled his hips until his thighs met with Steve’s bent knees, putting him on open display. “That’s it, Steve,” he breathed, relaxing his arm above his head to gently clench his fist in the pillows. 

 

Feeling Bucky twitch and rise under his awkward fondling returned heat to Steve’s own groin. ”Do you — is it like me? With the serum?” he asked, unable to out-and-out ask if Bucky’s libido was as intense as his was once it got going. 

 

“Dunno. Never got the chance to really find out.” Bucky had a shrug in his voice, eyes carefully trained past Steve’s head, maybe to avoid betraying too many emotions in the ‘simple’ reply. 

 

Steve frowned, abandoning the touch for a moment to lean down over Bucky’s body and surge their lips together. It was a bit clumsy and abrupt, but Bucky  replied in kind. There was a new taste on Bucky’s lips, one that took Steve a moment to realize was *himself* and that almost made him jerk back in surprise. He’d never been so bold as to taste his own ejaculate before. God almighty, a few minutes of this and Steve was already feeling like they were toeing his limitations. He was so new at all this in practice that even this much felt amazingly taboo. 

 

“Come on, I want you,” Bucky whispered against his lips, reaching down to briefly capture Steve’s erection in hand. 

 

Steve bit off a moan and sat back, blindly reaching for the lotion bottle once more. Once his index finger was coated, he reached down to thumb over Bucky’s sack, and trail even lower. He hadn’t even touched Bucky yet and Steve could already feel his heat. 

 

The first touch drew a stronger reaction out of Steve than it did Bucky, an open-mouthed gasp as Steve slid the pad of his finger around Bucky’s rim, coating him in the lotion and softening him to the touch. It felt so private, so intimate, oddly right if only because of who it was with. There was no way on god’s green earth Steve could have done this with anyone else. 

 

Bucky’s hips began to roll, urging Steve on, pressing down on him until Steve realized what he was hinting at. Cautiously, Steve began to probe, feeling the tight ring briefly resist before allowing the tip of his finger entry. After the breach, it startled him how easy it was for his finger to be drawn inside. In no time at all, he was up to the second knuckle, and Bucky squirmed impatiently against him. 

 

“More, Steve, I’m not fragile.” If Steve had the presence of mind to look away from where their bodies were joined, he might have called Bucky bossy. 

 

It might have been a while, but Steve was well versed in ignoring Bucky for his own stubbornness. He eased his finger back and forth, delving deeper and deeper until his index finger was rooted within Bucky’s tight heat. Another liberal amount of lotion and a fresh huff from above spurred Steve on to his second finger, marveling as it too disappeared inside of Bucky in short order. 

 

“Good...just, move them around — Yeah, like that.” Bucky sighed, tucking his legs up higher as Steve began to splay and work his two fingers around. “With what you’re packing, four fingers wouldn’t — mm, be out of the question.” 

 

Steve’s eyes widened, looking briefly at Bucky’s face.”Four?” Could that fit in him? Then again, looking between his legs, Bucky seemed confident that Steve could, so obviously, four of his fingers would have to do. “God, Buck… you feel amazing already.” 

 

Bucky bit his lower lip, reaching down to idly stroke his erection—not enough friction to spur him on, but enough to make his eyes flutter. It was an expression Steve wanted to draw, even if he hadn’t broken out his sketchbook in longer than he cared to admit. 

 

The snow was coming down hard enough that they would no doubt have to dig themselves out of the window to get firewood tomorrow, but they could have been in paradise for how awestruck Steve was. The gentle motions of opening Bucky up around his fingers were slow, so much that Bucky began to squirm and urge for more faster than Steve wanted to give him. 

 

“Shit!” Bucky suddenly cursed, and Steve drew back, fearful that he’d hurt him.”No, wait, don’t — fuck Steve, that’s a good thing. Do that, do that again.” He motioned for Steve to return his fingers, moaning low as Steve angled them up there they’d been before.”C-come on, you have to know biology by now.” 

 

Steve barely resisted the urge to swat Bucky for that comment. For all the small tidbits of memories for Bucky to recall, Steve’s study habits had to be one of them. That said, it took him a moment to realize what he’d done. He knew what a prostate was, and he’d been subject to a few exams himself, but maybe under the right conditions that sharp pleasure-pain could have felt amazing instead of humiliating. 

 

He crooked his fingers again, and Bucky’s voice rose into a clipped cuss in Russian. “Снова! Steve, more.” Bucky swallowed hard, head craning back into the pillows as Steve made another pass. A dewy bead formed at the tip of Bucky’s cock, smearing against his lower stomach as his body tensed up with another moan.

 

“Steve, do it already,” Bucky demanded, reaching down to capture Steve’s wrist with an insistent grip. 

 

“Are..you sure? I don’t want to — “

 

“Christ Steve, we’ve literally punched each other in the face before and didn’t break, fuck me.” Bucky’s intense eyes burned up at him feverishly, body shifting a little lower on the bed until the slick of Bucky’s cleft teased against Steve’s cockhead.

 

He’d barely opened Bucky up on his fourth finger, but he was sure if he insisted Bucky might haul off and kick him from the bed. Bucky had always liked calling him a brat growing up, as if he wasn’t just as bad. 

Breathing a thready inhale, Steve withdrew his fingers and used his slicked up hand to coat his thick length in the makeshift lube. He still had no idea how he was going to fit, or if he’d even be any good at this, but for Bucky? Anything. 

 

With a careful glance up his body, Steve studied Bucky’s expression as he lined himself up, his rounded glans brushing against Bucky’s slick hole. Steve was just glad he’d already spilled, or else the sensation of being this close to Bucky like this might have ended him. 

 

“I will wrestle you onto your back and fuck mysel — “ Bucky started up again until Steve began to press in, the initial stretch seeming impossibly wide. Bucky moaned, pressing his head back against the pillow. 

 

Steve thought he was either going to melt or die from the sensation of Bucky’s tight channel squeezing against him, inch by slow inch. It was a sensation beyond compare, somewhere between painful and so pleasurable he could stay joined like this with Bucky forever.

 

He rocked flush into Bucky’s body, arms sliding down to gather around Bucky’s shoulders so Steve could hold him close. He felt Bucky’s breath against him, skin growing sweat-slick from the heat of the hearth and their bodies. Steve wanted this moment, holding the one person he’d been chasing even before he’d known what he was searching for. He should have known he hadn’t lost Bucky that day in the snow, because there was no Steve Rogers with Bucky Barnes.

 

Bucky’s strong legs slid up his thighs, locking around his hips to pull him closer still. ”I’m here, Steve.” Bucky had a habit of saying his name as often as he could. Steve had asked why once, not expecting the answer to be that the more Bucky said his name, the more Bucky said he felt like he could get back the person he used to be. 

 

“Bucky,” He whispered in return, turning his face into the damp brunette against his cheek. Bucky’s nails scraped grounding tracks down his back as if he was trying to claw him deeper into him still. 

 

“Come on, show me then,” Bucky whispered, tilting his head to the side to let Steve kiss down the length of his exposed neck. 

 

Steve briefly paused when he tasted wet salt against Bucky’s jawline, and he lingered, kissing once more. He started to move, working his hips slow and shallow. They were still so tightly wound up together their position didn’t allow for much else. 

 

Slowly, they unfurled, Bucky reaching back to grip the pillow again, and Steve bracing himself up on his palms. The desire to drive into Bucky was there, but as good as it felt to finally be joined with Bucky, it felt better to know that he had him right here in his arms. 

Bucky groaned, undulating his hips to match with Steve’s unhurried pace. The little hitches in his broad chest and the soft gasps were music to Steve’s ears, and he was content to get lost in it. The melding pleasure and satisfaction of being with Bucky was the culmination of every decision he’d ever made, and while there was a bleed in his heart he doubted would ever heal, he hoped his friends could understand.

 

They just...had to understand.

 

“Touch me, Steve, ah — Do it.” The quiet ‘please’ was on Bucky’s lips, a weight in the word that Steve wasn’t fully sure he understood. Despite not knowing the gravity behind the request, Steve was quick to comply, searching a hand between them as he sat further back on his heels. Wrapping his hand around Bucky’s weeping cock reminded him of the searing-hot pleasure concentrated between his legs, and the carnality of the coupling came back to him with a one-two punch. 

 

Bucky was coming undone below him, stretched out, open to him in ways he’d never been before in their shared lives. His cheeks were flushed and tear-tracks dampened the corners of his eyes, but to Steve, he was downright the best-looking thing he’d ever seen. 

 

Bucky reached his hand out, and Steve caught it with his free hand, lacing their fingers together as he ground his hips deep. His other hand stroked up Bucky’s cock, a bit clumsy, but he knew enough to get this sort of job done. It wasn’t the stroke of Steve’s hips, or his hand, that made Bucky come apart in the end, but the feathery-soft kiss Steve placed on his interlaced hand. 

 

“ _ Steve! _ ,” Bucky moaned, whole body seizing up as he spilled heavy and thick over Steve’s fingers. 

 

“J-Jesus,” Steve bit back a groan, feeling Bucky clench down around him so tight it sent shocks up his spine. 

 

Bucky’s legs locked tighter still, hard shivers pulsing through his body with every fresh stroke of Steve’s cock within him. ”Come on Stevie, make me yours,” he urged, eyes burning feverishly up at him until Steve thought he might burst into flames. 

 

It was a nickname Bucky had only ever used to irritate the living hell out of him, as if, just because Bucky was alright having a ridiculous nickname, he should give Steve one in return. 

 

God above did it feel good to hear it on Bucky’s lips again.

 

It didn’t take much longer for Steve to tip after, coming with a bitten off shout as Bucky milked him for all he was worth and then some. 

 

Not that they stopped, not by a long shot. They’d always been competitive. It was just that Steve had never been able to keep up when they were children,. It was a different world now. They stayed in each other’s arms well into the night, making up for lost time, and trying to find their stasis. 

 

The morning arrived with more snow and cold, but that didn’t matter. Not as long as the fire burned, and they had each other. 

 

Steve chuckled softly, pressing a tired kiss to Bucky’s scarred shoulder. ”Merry Christmas.”

 

Beside him, Bucky blinked from his dozing stupor.”What?”

 

“It’s Christmas today,” Steve reminded him, fishing for his phone from the nightstand. 

 

Bucky stared at the screen, biting the corner of his lip. Slowly, he took the phone and unlocked it, opening the camera function. “Merry Christmas then.” He smiled softly, turning into another kiss as he clicked ‘capture’.  

 

Steve figured, after decades apart, a picture with his best guy was Christmas present enough for the both of them. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For more information, requests, or updates, go to: http://neonbat666.tumblr.com/ and search #Neon-writes or #Neon Writes


End file.
